Demon Eyes
by Krys Yuy
Summary: oO Itachi x Sakura Oo Ficlet in 817 words. Her addiction, for she did not know what else to call him – he would never be her lover – always made sure to make her scream…


**Demon Eyes**  
Author: Krys Yuy  
Summary: Her addiction, for she did not know what else to call him – he would never be her _lover_ – always made sure to make her scream…  
Pairing/Characters: Uchiha Itachi/Haruno Sakura (Naruto)  
Prompt: mesh/fishnet  
Rating: R/M (for implied sexual situations)  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used.  
Author's Note: A short ficlet written for yokochan at LiveJournal. I still can't believe I wrote this. I'm amazed with myself simply because this is first fanfiction piece that is purely Naruto and not a crossover, and it somehow came out like… well, this. This is different from my usual writing style, especially since there is no dialogue. I think that's another first for me, too. Huh. Well, tell me what you think. I feel like it's a little so-and-so – I'm still rusty. Comments are love.

* * *

He had demon eyes.

That was the first thing she thought each time he appeared, before he pressed her roughly against the wall, the desk, the bed. Sakura was caught in the whirl storm of them, the black tomoes flashing out at her from a sea of crimson. They demanded attention and it was always, _always_ what snared her and drew her in above all else.

So much, so painstakingly like _his_.

She could almost forget who she was with – forget that he wasn't him and just pretend this was something out of her fairytales. He came back, he returned to Konoha of his own free will, and was welcomed by her with open arms. He would whisper words of love and devotion in her ear and never let her go. They would rebuild his clan and live happily ever after as black and pink haired children surrounded and breathed life back into a once lifeless district. She could lose herself so easily in this naïve fantasy…

If it wasn't for the mesh shirt that she felt just beneath the pads of her fingertips – teasing her… arousing her.

Sasuke didn't wear mesh.

The texture stimulated her senses as she felt the intricate blend of netting and tightly coiled muscles. She could feel the power threaded through every fragile strand as his physique hummed and pulsed above her, _below_ her.

He dominated her in every way, but they both knew that if she tried, _really_ tried, she could break free with one well placed hit, her chakra control even to his own superior level. Not to mention her monstrous strength that had no equal except for the Godaime Hokage. However, if she broke free, he could just as easily stop her, but there had never been a time when she tested his boundaries. All she did instead at their clandestine meetings was respond hungrily to the meticulous caresses that he lavished upon her body.

She still hadn't figured out exactly why she didn't try to escape, why she hadn't attempted to run the first time he caught her unaware in a backend alley during a mission. Initially, she had been fooled by those red, red eyes, and did not hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. It was a foolish genin type of mistake, and if she had not been on an emotional high just moments before, things may have turned out very differently.

Her skills as a jounin had not been enough to keep her from gasping aloud as she realized the truth only mere seconds later after she embraced him. She felt the depth of his power, the darkness of it as her arms slipped into his jacket and felt the mesh ninja material. Her head snapped up to take another look in crimson, but his lips were already on hers, demanding and forceful as he wove hands through her pink hair, locking her in place with arms wrapped tight around her.

And Sakura surprised herself by giving in much too easily.

She never dared to ask him why he chose her or sought her out that night. Perhaps he took some perverse pleasure in taking what was his sibling's. She would not find that too surprising as it felt like her heart would forever belong to the dark haired boy who haunted her dreams and nightmares. Her addiction, for she did not know what else to call him – he would never be her _lover_ – always made sure to make her scream, and even if it wasn't his name at the beginning of their encounters, it was always his by the end of it.

She had begun to crave these meetings of theirs, and wondered fleetingly what he must think of her – of this twisted arrangement they had settled into. But those pesky questions concerning morals, alliances, right and wrong – they all fell away every time he slipped inside her.

He kissed her harshly and her lips would bruise, but no one would ever know as she only healed all visible marks afterwards. She let him hurt her, _break_ her until she lost all sense of self when she was with him. It never mattered as long as he kept touching her, stroking her, and then maybe she could forget everything else but him and the wicked pleasure he brought to her each time they met.

His demon eyes always promised her more when they parted, and even more when they crossed paths again. And Sakura could not tear herself away as he captivated her, entangled her in all of him, and suddenly, running away was no longer even an option.

Uchiha Itachi was a demon in human form.

A demon wrapped in mesh and sin, and she would keep coming back for more until the day everything around her was bathed in his crimson gaze.


End file.
